Pink problems
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: Someone trying to kill Sakura and she doesn't know why. Neji, Naruto and pregnant Hinata on a mission to figure out who wants her dead. With Sasuke dead, Neji made a promise to protect Sakura with his life. Protecting is one thing but falling for her wasn't part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto isn't mine **

**Chapter 1 **

She couldn't believe it there was someone trying to kill her. What did she do? She mind her own business or at least she tried. Here she was fighting some unknown ninja for her life. She reach for her pocket pulled out a kunai then she looked over at the ninja in all black with a mask covering his face. She started to run toward the nin just to get knocked back on her butt.

'I can't believe how he knocked me back so fast'

She got up to see her enemy not in front of her and she looked behind her. He came at her with a kunai she blocked his attack with her own and then he kneed her in the stomach which she dropped the kunai. She hit the tree and fell to her knees with blood coming from her mouth. She wiped it and started to get the kunai when another was thrown at her. She jumped out the way and looked around.

'Damn it where the hell did he go'

She looked behind her. Nothing. She looked to her left and almost got hit in the face but she move out the way just in time. Two kunai was thrown at her while she was moving out the way.

"I'm actually starting not to get bored"

'This bastard'

**We are so gonna kick his ass **said Inner Sakura

"You shouldn't underestimate me"

He put his hand behind his back and pulled out a sword "That was just for play lets get down to business"

He ran at her did some hand signs and was gone.

' Damn it I don't-" she came out her thought when sword came from behind her with the blade at her neck but she figure he would come behind so she hand her kunai holding sword from cutting her neck just a inch. He started pushing on the sword and he whisper in her ear "It end here pinky any last words"

"Neji"

"What you say"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Neji"

There was a thump sound and the guy fell to the ground.

"What took you so long"

"Your welcome Haruno"

He took the guy and left.

Sakura walked home and when she got there she took at long bath. As she started to get ready for bed there was a knock at the door and she answer it.

"Neji what are you doing here"

"To make sure you got home safely"

"Well I'm home"

He nodded and started to leave.

"Wait can you please stay with me tonight"

He signed and walked in. This isn't the first time he stayed with her. He stayed with her when Sasuke died and Naruto was on a mission with Hinata. Naruto asked him to stay with Sakura and as a favor of Naruto he did it, now here he was again. They walked into her bedroom and she got into the bed. He laid in her bed with her laying on his chest and he stoked her hair while she snuggle against him.

'Damn it he needed to stop doing this' he thought

He fell asleep a few minutes later after she did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was going threw her patients faster then usually then again when Neji with her.

'Maybe I shoulda left him a note or something'

'**He knows your doctor'**

She walked into room 402 "It seem you come for a pregnancy test" Sakura looked at the patient and flinched." Hinata you and Naruto"

She nodded and Sakura sat next to her "It happened long before he propose"

"When exactly did it happened"

"When we were on a mission together"

Sakura rubbed Hinata arm "He was so upset about Sasuke so I comfort him and one thing lead to another"

"Have you told him"

"I wanted to make sure first"

Sakura nodded and got up "He'll be happy if you're. He loves you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Neji got home he took a shower and got dressed. He started to walk toward the hospital when a leaf nin pop in front of him.

"Lady Hokage wants to see you"

Neji turn to walk toward the hokage office and he walked into the building. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Neji"

"You wanted to see me"

"Yes I'm sending you on a mission with Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto"

"To where"

"Grass" He nodded "The nin who attacked Sakura was from Grass"

"You want us to figure out why"

She nodded" It's a B-rank mission and your in charge"

"Is that all"

"Yes dismissed"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura was leaving from the hospital toward her apartment when she saw Neji.

"Hey Neji"

"Haruno we have a mission"

"I know Naruto told me"

"Do you know when we're leaving"

"Tomorrow"

"I wanted to leave in a hour and half from now"

She looked at him if he was crazy.

'I just got off work'

'The sooner we leave the better"

They were at her apartment. "Be at the forest in a hour in half"

She nodded and walked in her home. She begin packing her things and cleaning her place after that she found whatever was in her kitchen for dinner then headed to the forest.

**Reviews people first Neji and Sakur**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they enter the forest jumping through trees and Sakura watching her. Neji stopped but Sakura not playing ran into him and he looked at her.

"Sorry"

"Listen if we so happened to get spilt up Hinata you'll be with Naruto and Sakura you'll be with me" Everyone nodded "Since they're after Sakura every keep your eyes pilled"

Neji went off jumping again with Naruto behind him Sakura between Naruto and Hinata. Everyone was quiet listening to their surrounding. When it seem like hours of jumping Sakura final spoke up.

"Neji can we please rest for a bit" she said looking at Hinata

"5 minutes"

Hinata sat down and Sakura walked over to her.

"We shoulda told the Hokage"

"I'm fine Sakura"

"You maybe but that doesn't mean someone else is"

Sakura handed Hinata some water when Naruto walked over to them.

"Are you ok Hinata"

"I'm fine Sakura just worried to much"

"Neji just doing what he does best" Sakura said

He looked over at Sakura and she walked over to him.

"You don't have to push us too much we have limits"

"5 minutes are up" he started to jump away

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" Sakura yelled

"I heard you"

With that he went off and she signed then went jumping with everyone else. After 3 hours Neji stopped.

"You can rest for a hour" he said

Sakura walked over to Hinata.

"Sakura you keep coming over here checking up on me is saying something" she said angry

"Sorry but I can't help but worry"

"I can see that"

"When are you gonna tell Naruto"

"After the mission"

"Are you hungry"

"A little"

Sakura handed her something to eat as soon as Hinata took them their was a noise from the brushes. Sakura and Hinata move from their spot when Neji and Naruto walked over.

"I'll go check it out" said Neji

As Neji activated his buyargon a kunai was thrown and he jumped back. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other then more kunai started flying threw the air. Neji jumped in front of them and did some hand signals and the kunai landed around them.

"NARUTO GET THEM OUT OF HERE"

"But Neji" Sakura said

Naruto nodded and took Sakura wrist then they jumped away leaving Neji fighting flying kunai coming at him. As they were jumping through the forest Sakura kept looking back.

"Don't worry Neji will be fine" said Hinata

"Neji strong enough to protect himself" Naruto said

Sakura nodded and looked forward. They stopped a hour later. Sakura looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Where is he"

"Sakura you worry to much" said Naruto

"I'm suppose to worry you and Hinata have each other what do I have"

"Me"

She looked up and ran to Neji then hugged him. She laid her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"I was so worried about you"

"You will always have me Sakura"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They forgot they had a audience. Naruto and Hinata looking at them shock then Hinata cleaned her throat. Nothing Sakura and Neji still lip locked. Naruto cleaned his throat. Sakura still lip locked with Neji but she pushed him against a tree and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"SAKURA NEJI" Hinata and Naruto yelled

Sakura and Neji look at Hinata and Naruto.

"I don't know if you two forgot but we are on a mission" Hinata said

"We didn't" Sakura said

"Are you sure cause from over here if we didn't say anything you and Neji probably woulda did it" Hinata said

Sakura blushed "We would not"

"Sure"

"You shouldn't be talking Ms. Pregnant"

Hinata looked at Sakura wide eyed and Sakura realize what she said and wish she could take them back. They both look at Neji and Naruto.

"HINATA WHAT" they both yelled

**Author Note: Thanks for your review next chapter coming soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Hinata glared at Sakura while a very shock but excited and barely able to talk Naruto "H-hint-at you're p-pregn-ant"

Sakura and Hinata didn't hear him Sakura was too busy apologizing but all Hinata did was cross her arms and nodded her head.

"Hinata pregnant" he said then smiled "HINATA PREGNANT"

She looked at him then he couldn't stop smiled and ran to hug her. The next thing she knew she was in the air with Naruto hands on her waist spinning her around and she wrapped her arms around his neck laughing.

"Glad your happy Naruto but can you put me down I'm getting dizzy" Hinata said

"I'm sorry Hinata" he said putting her down and looked over at Neji who said nothing just crossed his arms.

Hinata glance at her cousin "Sorry I didn't know until yesterday when I went to see Sakura then we got send on a mission…."

Neji uncross his arms and signed "I'm not mad and I won't kill Naruto seen your getting married anyways but what will your father say he already didn't want you to marry him in the first now your having a baby with him"

Naruto sign its not liked he didn't try to win Hinata father over but all he thought of Naruto as is the demon child who destroy the village and that it was the 9 trails fox that help him win against Neji and if the fox wasn't inside him he never woulda won against Neji or any Hyuuga.

"I don't care anymore Neji about Hinata father expecting me if he does I'll be happy but he doesn't so I'll have to live with it" Naruto said sadly

Hinata hugged Naruto "Oh Naruto I'm so sorry"

"Its not your fault your father doesn't like me"

She chest her head on his chest "Yeah I know but I hope the baby will change is mind" she smiled then kissed him.

"Ew get a room" Sakura said with a smiled

"That are no rooms Sakura we in the forest remember"

Neji looked around "Come on lets get going"

"Aw come on Neji a few more minutes" Sakura suck her lip out

"Sakura do I need to remind you someone trying to kill you"

"Was Neji" she said sitting in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck "Plus I have you to protect me and I always will" she kissed him running her hand through his long dark brown hair.

"And she said we need to get a room" Hinata laughed and Naruto smiled

**Chapter 6**

Neji eventually pulled away from Sakura and got up then activated his byakugan looking around. "Time to go"

"Is someone coming" asked Sakura

"No but that doesn't mean we wait for them to come" he said then jumped to the tree branch.

The others follow Neji through the forest while Sakura watch Neji 'He really cares someone tried to kill me' she smiled at that thought

"What you smiling about" ask Hinata and Sakura shook her head "spill"

"I'm just thinking about me and Neji"

"Don't worry he won't let anything happened to you"

"I know"

Neji signal them to stop and they did then whisper "Stay here I'm gonna check it out" he left

"Did I miss something where is he going"

"Shh" Naruto said

"Don't shh me"

"We have to keep quiet" Hinata said

"That all you had to say" she glared at Naruto

"She shouldn't have to" he said under his breath

Sakura hit him in the head then he beginning rubbing it and murmuring. She gave him a look and he closed his mouth.

She smiled 'I guess nothing really change'

Neji came back "Its clear lets move on"

They all nodded then follow behind Neji and little did they know sharingan was watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Neji eventually pulled away from Sakura and got up then activated his byakugan looking around. "Time to go"

"Is someone coming" asked Sakura

"No but that doesn't mean we wait for them to come" he said then jumped to the tree branch.

The others follow Neji through the forest while Sakura watch Neji 'He really cares someone tried to kill me' she smiled at that thought

"What you smiling about" ask Hinata and Sakura shook her head "spill"

"I'm just thinking about me and Neji"

"Don't worry he won't let anything happened to you"

"I know"

Neji signal them to stop and they did then whisper "Stay here I'm gonna check it out" he left

"Did I miss something where is he going"

"Shh" Naruto said

"Don't shh me"

"We have to keep quiet" Hinata said

"That all you had to say" she glared at Naruto

"She shouldn't have to" he said under his breath

Sakura hit him in the head then he beginning rubbing it and murmuring. She gave him a look and he closed his mouth.

She smiled 'I guess nothing really change'

Neji came back "Its clear lets move on"

They all nodded then follow behind Neji and little did they know sharingan was watching them.

**Reviews people Sasuke or Itachi or even maybe both **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They finally arrive at the grass village grates but then Sakura had a thought she whisper to Neji "We don't know what the grass nin looks like"

"Actually we do"

"We do" Hinata, Naruto and Sakura

"How do you think we know he from grass"

"But there wasn't marking on his mask to say where he from" Sakura said

"No but he was here doing the Chuunin Exams"

"He was" Naruto said

"They want revenge" Sakura said

"What group from the Forest of Death" Naruto asked

"With Kabuto" Sakura said

"Oh"

Two grass nin stood by the door way to enter the village with there arms cross. "State your purpose leaf nin" said grass nin on the left

"Were on business with your Raikage **(An: or Mizukage, Tsuchikage one of them)** Neji said

The two grass nin looked at each other then nodded and let them go through the grates. Neji walked in front with Naruto on the right side and Sakura on the left with Hinata on the left side of Naruto through the village.

"Come lets find the Tower" Neji said

"How will we find it" Naruto asked

"It'll be the biggest tower in the village" Sakura said

"Neji why are you going to the Tower" Hinata asked

"To speak the-"I know that but what if he had nothing to do with Sakura"

"I agree with Hinata but we have to start somewhere right" Sakura said

"So your saying we going there for nothing but you wanna go in ways" Naruto said annoyed

"We not going there for nothing we still have to check in but we can't wondering around the village without Raikage not knowing" Neji said

"Yeah Naruto if we did we get in trouble" Sakura said


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After talking to the Raikage and found out he knew nothing or more like he said he didn't know anything they went to check in a place to stay for a few days. Sakura and Hinata sharing a room which was across from Neji and Naruto room. Sakura signed as she glanced at Hinata rubbing her stomach talking to her baby then got up and took a shower. When Sakura came out feeling refresh she found the young Hyuuga sleep on top of the covers. Sakura opened the door and flinched when she found Neji on the other side.

"Hi"

"Hey" Neji was rubbing the back of his neck "Naruto stuffing his face so I came to check on you and Hinata"

Sakura opened the door all the way "Well she sleep and I'm not doing anything"

"I was going to check something's out around the village wanna come"

She smiled and closed the door behind her "Sure"

They walked down the hall in silents.

'Why won't he say something'

**You could say something **

'Like what'

"Sakura"

"Yes"

"Nothing"

'I think Neji shy'

"Neji" he looked up hopefully "Where are we going" he looked around then at her and around

**I think Hyuuga lied so he could be all lone with you**

'He could be lost'

"Let sit down on this bench"

She looked at the bench then sat down with Neji sitting next to her.

Silent.

Silents.

More silents.

Some more silents.

And even more silent.

Unbelievable silents.

Shifting in a seat but silents.

Signs and a glanced at each other but still silents.

Patting hands on knees then more looks at each other but still silents.

Mouth opening then closing then looks at the sky but still silents.

"Sakura"

"Finally"

"I don't know what to say"

'I figure that much'

"Try"

He leaned over then kissed her. Shock then her eyes flutter closed and kissed him back. She ran her hands threw his hairs while he hold her chin with one hand with the other on her lower back holding her in place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN/ I was very happy and hot when I wrote this chapter**

He pulled away rubbing her cheek then her lip and she licked her lip. Sakura watch Neji watch her and she was getting turn on then she got an seductive idea. She kissed Neji on the lips then his jaw and move her lips to his ear. "Maybe we should let Naruto and Hinata have them share rooms while we share rooms tonight"

"What"

She smiled then looked back at him "You.." she had her hair on his chest "share rooms…" she kissed him "with me" she said against his lips

"Sakura" he said his voice not his than cleared his throat "Sakura we have a mission"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and got into his lap "I know but I wanna know if Neji Hyuuga lives up to his name"

He gripped her waist "Sakura"

She kissed him again and he kissed her back then when she started to pull away he deepen the kiss. She pulled away and got out of his lap then took his hands into her pulling him to his feet. They hold hands all the way to their room and Sakura pushed Neji against his room door then kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. He stumble at first but he caught her then opened the door behind him still holding and kissing Sakura. Neji got pushed against the wall again but this time Sakura was taking off his shirt when there was a cough and they both froze then looked to see Naruto.

"Hey I'm gonna go over to Hinata is you guys were just in the way" Naruto said walking pass them and out the door

"Maybe we should go into the bedroom" Sakura suggested

Neji nodded and took her to his bedroom then closed the door behind him. Sakura was kissing him again and Neji grab her waist then move her towards the bed. Her back connected with the mattress in seconds and Neji was taking off her shirt after he threw his to the floor then kissed her. Sakura watched Neji take off her skirt then pull off her panties and undo his pants. He took her mouth and she wrapped her legs around his waist then he kissed her neck working his way to her breast taking her nipple into his mouth. Sakura couldn't believe that she was doing this but she was happy to do it with Neji. Neji didn't really know what he was doing he was relying on his instincts and her responds. He switch breast and begin rubbing himself against her then a moan came from her mouth. She was running her fingers through his hair gripping tight but not hurting him. He moved his mouth from her breast and took her mouth again then shift a little entering her slowly. He wasn't sure if she was virgin or not but he still didn't wanna move to faster and hurt her. Sakura knew Neji was being gently it made her smile but she wanted to move faster and she didn't want him holding back. She moved her hips faster then his slow and gentle speed. His pace quickened as he thrust faster into her and she licked her lips moaning then smirked love watching her. Sakura pushed herself closer to Neji so he could go deeper into and when he hit a certain point she almost came. He knew she almost came but there is no almost in Hyuuga and he hit the spot again then she screamed coming. He smirked then hit the spot again and again moving faster and faster. Sakura was digging her nails into Neji trying to moan and breath at the same time then end up choking on her moans. Neji ease off a little but still kept his pace kissing her neck. His mouth was really working on her neck that she would end up with a hickey then he kissed her thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She had to pull away from Neji it was too much for him to be thrusting into her but it didn't matter she came again and Neji follow behind her. He fell on his side then looked at Sakura who was flushed, covered in sweat and his with her cum.

Sakura lean against Neji chest "Wow Hyuuga that was incredible"

He smirked and rubbed her back "We have to finish the mission tomorrow"

She frowned "Neji if you wanted to spoil the moment you just did" she got off him turning her back to him

He touch her shoulder "I'm sorry Sakura but we do have to finish the mission and I promise we can do whatever you want after its over"

She turn over and looked at him "Promise"

He smirked "Promise" then Neji got a bad feeling and got Sakura arm pulling her out the bed grabbing his clothes

"Neji" she fell on her stomach

"Get dress"

"Wh-" was all she got out when kunai came through the window with a paper bomb attach to it

Neji grab her arm and ran out the room then the bomb went off. They got up and he pulled her out his room then went to hers. Neji knocked on the door and didn't get an answer then opened it. Naruto was just getting up and Hinata was still sleep then Naruto looked at both of them.

"What's going on"

"My room just exploded"

Naruto started laughing then looked at Neji and Sakura stopping "Your serious"

"But I wanna know how they knew I was with Neji"

"We kissed outside"

"So"

"You were also in my lap"

She frowned "What are we gonna do"

"Finish the mission"

"I know that I mean right now"

"We'll sleep for an hour than get started on the mission again"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

They woke up exactly an hour later and was out the door then stood in front of the place they were staying at. Neji looked at Sakura and Hinata who were yawning and laying on each other.

"Naruto you and had go left and me and Sakura go right"

Naruto nodded and took Hinata hand then head left. Sakura walked over to Neji and begin follow him. She would yawn every other minute and Neji cursed at himself for not letting her get enough sleep but they had a mission to do. He glanced her way and she look as if she would fall over at any minute then he grab her arm.

"Sakura climb on my back" she looked at him confused "so you can sleep"

She nodded and walked behind him then climbed until his back. She had her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. Neji knew he wouldn't be able to sleep cause he could smell her hair and he was getting turn on with her strawberry mix with outdoors smell. Her breast press against his back feeling every breath she took then there was fact her legs were around his waist. He cursed at himself again for letting his emotions cloud his focus on the mission and the thought that he need to think of something else beside her body. Something came at him and he jumped out the way then looked to see what came at him. Kunai. He moved into an ally and hid in the darkness while activated his buyargon then saw at least 3 grass ninja in a building near him. He had to come up with a plan quick. He could put Sakura down and tell her to wait here but what if while he's gone someone tries to kill her. He'll have to take his chances he need information.

"Sakura"

Movement but no respond

Trying again "Sakura"

Her head rubbed against his shoulder and moaning

He groaned putting her on her feet then turn her to face him "Sakura you have to get up now"

She laid against his chest and he pushed her against the wall then kissed her. She didn't respond at first but after a few minutes her lips moved against his then he pulled away.

"Sakura"

"Hmmm"

"I need you to get up there are grass ninja across the street"

She opened her eyes looking at him and nodded then he got up. He walked across the street then moved to where he saw the ninja while Sakura stayed where she was and slowly tried to get up but stop cause she was too sleepy to do anything. She laid her head against the wall of the building and closed her aching eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Neji reach the top of the roof to find the grass nin nowhere in sight then used his Byakugan and his eyes went wide in disbelief. 'It couldn't be' he thought

The figure smirked "Hyuuga"

"You faked your death Uchiha" Sasuke didn't answer "why" Sasuke shrugged then it hit Neji "You're the one trying to kill Sakura"

Sasuke smirked "Everything will be better if some things were gone"

"That not a reason to kill her"

"Hyuuga in love" Neji glared at Sasuke who laughed "your gonna kill her for me"

"Like hell" Sasuke smirked as his Mangekyou sharingan "it won't work on me"

"Who said I was using it on you"

Neji looked down the ally where Sakura was and watched her walk across the street then she started coming their way. "You bastard"

Sasuke smirked widen "You sound distress Hyuuga"

"Coward you couldn't fight me yourself you used Sakura"

"Take it this way the only way one of you will die" Neji started walking towards Sasuke and Sakura jumped in front f Sasuke "Sakura kill Neji Hyuuga"

Sakura ran toward Neji with a kunai and Neji dodge it by using his gently fist enough to not kill but knocked her unconscious then turn to Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned "You take the fun out of things Hyuuga"

"We aren't playing for games"

"Your in my territory Hyuuga what I say goes"

"Fuck you Uchiha" Neji run towards Sasuke and Sasuke pulled out his Katana

Neji eyed Sasuke swords then pulled out kunai blocking Sasuke attacked and did Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)

Sasuke dodge most of them but not all of them and tumble then he Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball). Neji did Hakke Fuu Tate (Eight Divination Seal Shield) blocking Sasuke fire.

--

Naruto stopped walking and Hinata looked at him "What's wrong Naruto"

He grab her arm then ran the way Neji and Sakura went "I got a feeling"

"Wait Naruto I used my Byakugan"

"Go ahead"

"Byakugan"

"What do you see"

"Sasuke and Neji fighting"

Naruto stopped looking at her "Sasuke dead"

"You ask and I told you what I see"

"Where Sakura"

"Unconscious"

Naruto balled up his fist then ran "Sasuke"

--

Sasuke smirked at Neji while doing Seneijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand) snakes came flying at Neji jumped into the air and so did Sasuke Rendan (Sun and Moon combo) the move he stole from Lee but didn't get a chance to finish it when Neji did Nakazor Hakkeshō Kaiten (Midair Eight Trigram palm Heavenly Spin). Sasuke wasn't expecting that and went to the ground on landing on his feet grabbing his stomach then smirked.

"Why didn't you hit my vital spots" Neji looked down off the roof and so did Sasuke "What happened to fighting me yourself"

"Some fights aren't mine and some are"

Sasuke sat down "So are we waiting for Naruto"

"You could tell me the truth in why your trying to kill Sakura"

Sasuke stood "I don't always need a purpose to kill"

"You killed your brother cause he killed your clan and you killed Orochimaru"

"I killed some leaf nin, sand, grass and wave your point Hyuuga"

"I know you have a purpose to kill your own teammate"

"I don't have to tell you anything" Sasuke came at Neji but was stopped by Naruto


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sasuke just looked at Naruto then smirked "Just like old time"

Naruto frowned "But this time Sasuke you will die for trying to kill Sakura"

Sasuke looked pass Naruto and saw Hinata checking Sakura "I see you finally realize that Hinata liked you"

Naruto didn't take his eyes off Sasuke "What Sakura do to you"

"She was in the way, she is always in the way"

"What"

"I bet she not even a ninja anymore or something less like a med nin" Naruto didn't answer but Sasuke smirked "Figures she weak and always will need someone to protect her cause she too weak to protect herself"

"Wasn't your brother the one who told you were too weak"

Sasuke came at Naruto and Naruto jumped out the way doing Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) then Sasuke pulled out his katana killing Naruto clones. When all the clones were gone Sasuke didn't see the real Naruto until he came out the ground but he jumped out the way kicking Naruto sending him flying.

"You have to do better than that" Naruto got up and made more clones then ran at Sasuke doing Uzumaki Hendan (Uzumaki Barrage). Sasuke smirked "Since you wanna go back down memory lane lets do this you know"

Naruto watched Sasuke do those similar hand signs he did when they last fought. Sasuke Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Fire style: Mystical Phoenix Fire) but Naruto dodge most of them doing while making more clones then Sasuke did Chidori running towards Naruto as Naruto running towards Sasuke with his Rasengan (Déjà vu). Naruto and Sasuke went flying across the roof of the building. Naruto was on the ground getting up slowly and saw Sasuke across the street getting up slower than him. Naruto walked over to Sasuke but Sasuke was up already and they were both grabbing each other shirt.

"I wanna know why"

Sasuke cough up blood but manger to smirked "I told you"

"I don't believe that for a minute Sasuke"

"Then you're a idiot dope"

"Your mad that she moved on"

"No I'm not" he said gripping Naruto shirt

"If you wanted her you shoulda taking her when you had the chance"

Sasuke smirked "I don't want her" he stab Naruto with a kunai

Naruto let him go and looked down at his stomach "To the death teme"

"You bet dope"

--

Hinata let go of Sakura and ran to the side of the roof then saw Naruto with Sasuke still fighting. "Nii-san what do we do"

"Stay out their way" Neji said picking up Sakura

"But-" she looked at Naruto and Sasuke then at Neji

"You know you never interfere with a fight"

"I can't help but to worry about Naruto"

"He promise Sakura he'll help find the killer and kill him"

Hinata looked over at Naruto and Sasuke "What do we do"

"Your pregnant what did you expect to do"

She frowned at Neji "I'm not that pregnant"

He shrugged and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hinata went with Neji in silence even though she still worried about Naruto and she still felt like she coulda did something to help him but she only felt helpless. Neji place Sakura on the ground and glanced at the worried look on Hinata face then frowned. He grab her arm and pulled her over to Sakura then got up.

"Where are you going nii-san"

"I'll be back"

She smiled and he signed then walked away. He didn't know why he was going but all he knew was he was going. He stopped when he saw the mess Sasuke and Naruto did then looked to for Naruto. He could see anything but building pieces everywhere along with fires and other stuff scatter all over the place. He started to move some stuff then drop what he was holding when he heard a groaning and walked to where he heard. He moved the stuff then pulled the person out and grab by the his shirt when he realize it wasn't Naruto.

"Uchiha where Naruto"

Sasuke didn't say anything but he did smirked with blood running down his forehead and in the counters of his mouth then coughed closing his eyes. Neji got up activating his byakugan and ran around looking for a body then stop when he felt a hand on his ankle. He turned around to see Naruto beat up with a smiled on his face and Naruto took his arm putting it on his shoulder then started walking back towards the girls.

Hinata ran towards Neji with tears in her eyes when she saw Naruto and hugged him but he winced then she looked at Neji. "Try to wake up Sakura I can't carry her and Naruto"

Hinata bend down to Sakura and called her name while shaking her then Sakura groaned. Sakura opened her eyes looking at Hinata who looked sad and glanced around then saw Neji holding Naruto. Sakura got up to quickly and fell then tried again walking towards Naruto.

"I think I can heal him some" Neji sat Naruto down and Sakura worked her magic while she watched Neji watch her then looked at Hinata who was pacing. "he's gonna be ok"

"I know I know"

"But your still worried"

She signed and nodded then looked at Naruto who was smiling at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled back blushing then looked away from him holding her cheeks. Naruto put his arm around Neji shoulder and Neji helped him stand up then looked at all of them.

"Let's go home" they all nodded and head towards the forest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Neji had put Naruto on his back he was slowly then down and plus he fell unconscious before they enter the forest. He looked over at his cousin with Sakura's arm over her shoulder while Hinata arms around Sakura's back helping her jumped through the forest. There mission was completed minus the injures but at least everyone was alive expect Sasuke. Naruto eyes opened slowly then blink a couple of times to see he was on Neji back and they were jumping through the forest.

"He's dead" he whisper

Even though it wasn't a question Neji answer it anyways "Yes Sasuke dead for real this time"

Naruto signed thinking about how they were best friends then enemy and rivals then best friends- they were more like brothers and now…

Hinata touched his shoulder and smiled at him "I been thinking"

He looked at her "About"

"A baby name for our son"

He smiled "We're having a boy" she nodded "what name"

"Arashi Naru Uzumaki"

Naruto smiled "That a great name Hinata"

She kissed him on the cheek "I'm glad you like it"

"I never said you were having a boy" Sakura said

"I know it's a boy Sakura trust me"

Neji looked at Hinata and smirked knowing she used her byakugan to know what her baby sex was.

**2 week jump**

Sakura stood smiling on Hinata right along with Hanabi, Ino, Tenten and Temari watching Naruto take Hinata's hand as they listen to Tsunade marry them. Sakura glanced over at Neji who looked at her with smirked on his face and winked her then she blushed looking away. Naruto kissed Hinata then every stood smiling and clapping. Naruto smiled and took Hinata hand as they walked pass everyone then stopped so Hinata could throw the bouquet. First Sakura almost caught it but Ino pushed her and Temari caught it then looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked behind him at her brothers and Kankuro hand a thumbs up while Gaara looked bored.

"You wouldn't be having your thumbs up if Ino had caught the damn flowers"

Kankuro shrugged and Neji crossed his arms "You love her Shikamaru"

"Damn it I hate troublesome weddings"

"But the next wedding will be your Shikamaru" Sakura said hugging him

"Ha funny"

"Hi Gaara and Kankuro"

Gaara just looked at her and Kankuro smiled "Hey"

Gaara got up "I'm going home this whole thing is a waste"

"But you're the best man" Kankuro said

Gaara glared at him "The groom left and so I am"

"Gaara your leaving already" Temari said

He glared at her too and left

**6 months jump**

Hinata sat in a hospital bed screaming "TAKE IT OUT"

"It'll be-"I HATE YOU GET AWAY FROM ME"

Sakura tried not to laughed but she couldn't stop the smiled then appeared on face "She doesn't mean Naruto"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM"

Sakura patted Naruto shoulder "They always say that"

"OH GOD GET IT"

"One more push Hinata I see a full head of black hair and blue eye" Tsunade said

"I CAN'T"

Naruto grab Hinata hand "Yes you can"

She smiled then pushed and pushed. She fell against the pillow when she heard crying and signed smiling at Naruto. "We did it"

"Congregation it's a baby boy" Sakura handed Hinata the baby

Hinata stroked the baby head and kissed Naruto then handed him the baby. He smiled at his son thinking this was the best day of his life. Sakura smiled at the little happy family and walked into the hallway then ran into Neji arms.

"Who does he look like"

"Naruto with Hinata hair"

"Do you wanna tell him our news"

"Maybe later" he smirked then kissed his fiancée


End file.
